Teleportation Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone Bullseye |ability = You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. |flavor text = The phone cord stretches to another dimension.}} Teleportation Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 /5 . It has the Gravestone and Bullseye traits, and its ability allows zombies to be played during the Zombie Tricks phase as if the player has already played Teleport. However, unlike Teleport, there is no limit on how many can be played. This ability persists until all Teleportation Zombies are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone', Bullseye *'Ability:' You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description The phone cord stretches to another dimension. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card looks similar to , both costing the same, and having identical statistics and Bullseye. However, aside from its Gravestone trait, which is a relatively minor perk, its true power comes from it acting as a permanent Teleport as long as it remains on the field. This zombie can be used to sneak in other zombies right before the Fight! phase and make it extremely hard for the plant hero to counter them, and since it has a high amount of health, you can play zombies during the tricks phase for the next few turns. Also, because it is not a trick unlike Teleport, you can use it without being penalized by Dark Matter Dragonfruit, Black-Eyed Pea, or Sportacus. Since it is a science zombie, it can have good synergy with any science card like Gadget Scientist. You can even play Gadget Scientist in the Zombie Tricks phase with other science zombies so you can at least clear up the field full of plants thanks to this zombie in addition to avoiding the plant hero's threats. Since it is also a Gravestone card, and Huge-Gigantacus have some very good ways of supporting it, such as using Headstone Carver to boost him greatly. Regardless if you are playing as them or not, you can even play Gravestone zombies to block attacks from powerful plants before the Fight! phase. It can be risky to wait for tricks before playing zombies, however. If your opponent destroys Teleportation Zombie with tricks like or Bounces it with , there will be no opportunity to play any zombies unless you play Teleport and then a zombie. This is especially against heroes, as not only can they Bounce Teleportation Zombie, they could also play Brainana, the latter making it so that neither zombies nor tricks can be played during the Zombie Tricks phase. As such, in the later turns, it may be better to play zombie fighters immediately during the Zombies Play phase. Against Since it has the Gravestone trait, the best way to deal with this is . Grave Mistake can be used to delay it, but ultimately leaves it to be played again. If it has already been revealed, an instant-kill trick like Whack-a-Zombie, , or a plant with 5 or more strength should do the job. You will want to destroy this zombie quickly as the zombie hero can play zombies during the Zombie Tricks phase, which prevents you from stopping zombies that are played. However, if you can't destroy it in 1 turn, you can use Brainana to make the zombie hero lose all of their brains, wasting the chance to playing zombies and tricks as the zombie hero can often conserve brains until the Zombie Tricks phase when using Teleportation Zombie unless they have access to free zombies or methods to make brains after the Zombie Tricks phase. Other ways to prevent the zombie hero from playing zombies during the Zombie Tricks phase is to Bounce this zombie with cards like Spring Bean or Jumping Bean. Gallery TeleportationZombieStat.jpg|Teleportation Zombie's statistics teleportationzombiecard.jpg|Teleportation Zombie's card TeleportationZombieGrayedoutCard.png|Teleportation Zombie's grayed out card tpzombie.png|HD Teleportation Zombie Teleportation Zombie.png|Teleportation Zombie's textures Teleportation Zombie Attacking.jpg|Teleportation Zombie attacking Giant Teleport Zombie.png|Gigantic Teleportation Zombie due to a glitch yetiLunch being used on teleport Zombie.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox being used on Teleportation Zombie Frozen Teleport Zombie.png|Teleportation Zombie frozen 2 traits teleport zombie.jpg|Teleportation Zombie with a star icon on its strength DeadaportZombie.jpeg|Teleportation Zombie destroyed TeleportationZombieShielded.png|Teleportation Zombie shielded whackateleportzombie.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being used on Teleportation Zombie rockwallteleport.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Teleportation Zombie Grey TeleportZombie.png|Teleportation Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Grey TeleportZOmbie.png|Gigantic Teleportation Zombie tinted gray due to two glitches at once chompvsbsandwhy.jpg|Teleportation Zombie being the featured card on the menu for the September 15th, 2017 UntrickableTeleportationZombie.jpg|Teleportation Zombie with the Untrickable trait TeleportationZombieOvershoot.jpg|Teleportation Zombie doing an Overshoot attack Old TeleportationZombieCardImage.png|Teleportation Zombie's card image Trivia *His old card image references Star Trek, more specifically Redshirts in Star Trek, because the uniform and blaster that he is holding resemble uniforms and phasers that appear in Star Trek, and the object that he is holding (that was replaced by a phone in his new appearance) resembles the comlinks in Star Trek that can be used for beaming, a type of teleportation in the aforementioned show. Category:Science cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bullseye cards